


キスして損しちゃった

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give my first kiss back!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	キスして損しちゃった

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by キスして損しちゃった... actually I laughed at this song.

Kuroko backs off when Kise leans toward him. He tries to brush him off but Kise is too persistent to go away from him. And now he's trapped between the corner of the empty classroom and Kise.

"Please go away, Kise-kun," Kuroko says.

"Why? I want to kiss you," Kise whines childishly and says it as if it's a normal thing to say.

"Give… give it back!" Kuroko gulps.

"Huuuh? Give what back?" Kise raises one of his eyebrows.

Kuroko clenches his fists. "My first… kiss."

Kise blinks a few time before he grins. "Eeeh? Kurokocchi's first kiss? Last week's kiss?"

Kuroko looks down and directs his eyes to his feet, he bits his own lips. Stupid, idiot Kise-kun needs to jump off from a cliff for being so stupid. And then he looks up a bit, he glances at Kise's  **smirking**  lips that are just right above his head.

The lips that  **kissed**  him last week. The lips that  **stole** his first kiss last week. And also the lips that has kissed a bunch of girls from different regions and schools.

"Giv-Give it back!" Kuroko says once again.

"Why, Kurokocchi? It's fine, right? I love you after all," Kise says as he gives a peck on his forehead.

Liar. That line sounds exactly like the one he said before he kissed him last week. Maybe it's also used before he kisses his 'girlfriends'. It makes his heart throbs painfully and his eyes get warm.

"Liar!" Kuroko blurts it out unconsciously. "I-I don't want to be kissed by you anymore. Let's just forget what happened last week. It's just a kiss after all… Please go away!" Kuroko tries to push him once more.

"But, Kurokocchi…" Kise takes his wrist and pins it on the wall beside his head. He takes the other hand and kisses the fingers. "Don't listen to gossip too much. And anyway, your lips look so lonely, they look like they want to meet mine. So let them, 'kay?"

Kuroko squirms when Kise closes the gap between their lips. Kuroko shuts his eyes close when their lips collide softly. It's so soft, sweet, playful, and also warm, and wet. It only takes a few seconds for him to kiss back.

Ah, he has fallen for Kise's sinful lips after all.

—

**End.**


End file.
